With the proliferation of mobile devices, remote or off-site application interaction is becoming a basic requirement for enterprise applications. Although wireless communication networks are expanding at an incredible rate, there still exists situations where connectivity is unavailable either due to physical location (deep in a mine, a ship in the middle of the ocean) or security restrictions (secure room or airplane).
In these cases, loss of connectivity may not be short-term but rather a long-term planned event. While disconnected from a network, many enterprise applications can require a mobile device to perform data modification in order to complete a specific application task. Completion of a maintenance work-order, for example, may require information about the location, item to be worked on, related items or components, tools, maintenance history and so on.